Brown hair, Blue eyes, and a Whole Lot of Trouble
by AnimeRulz55
Summary: The Akatsuki were attacked and are on the brink of death when they meet a small 10 year old girl who nurses them back to health. They take her in to teach her like she was their own. But is she really who she says she is? And when the truth is revealed will romance bloom in this dark organization? Rated T for Hidan's Language.
1. Chapter 1

I just came up with this idea at school and decided to write it I hope you enjoy it! I don't own the Akatsuki or anything Naruto related. All I own are my oc's.

_Chapter 1: Poison_

Pain had called a meeting to discuss the recent failure of Itachi and Kisame with capturing the nine tails. "Itachi, Kisame now is not the time for failure. Our goal will not be complete without the nine tails. What is the meaning of this?" He said in a menacing tone.

Before Kisame got a chance to speak Itachi quietly suggested that the nine tails isn't needed at the moment and the capturing of him will cause an uproar in the Hidden Leaf and delay their plans even further.

Pain thought about Itachi's argumentative statment, despite his anger with their failed attempt he nodded in agreement.

"Over the course of the next three years we will capture the rest of the tailed beast saving the nine tails for last." Before Pain could conclude the meeting Deidara spoke up.

"Three years! Why wait that long? We can take all the tailed beasts now and just get this over with."

Pain gave Deidara a death glare before he pointed out the flaws in his plan. "First of all Deidara, we can't just capture a tailed beast all at once. Even if we could the village residents would start to notice us and become more familiar. Do you even know why..." he stopped.

Everyone in the meeting room got silent.

They had sensed another energy. They knew it wasn't chakra, but they could tell it was powerful.

Pain was about to give the signal for the rest of the Akatsuki members to attack but the person holding the source of energy reveled itself. A rather short female came out of the shadows with a smirk on her face and an item clearly hidden behind her back.

"Hello members of Akatsuki." She said with a smile.

Nine more clones of the female came out of the shadows, hidden items behind their back, standing behind each Akatsuki member.

She lifted the item she had hidden behind her back. She and her clones were holding needles. Nine out of the ten needles were black while a stray clone had a green vile. The stray clone was standing behind Sasori.

Before any reaction was made from the females presence the needles were plunged into each Akatsuki members arm. As soon as the needles went in they came out. Her clones disappeared and she stood there confidently with a smirk.

Pain was about to give an order to attack the girl but somehow he felt very tired and it seems the rest of his members felt fatigue. Half the members started to cough up blood.

The female laughed as she claimed she had completed her mission, but one crucial mistake she made as she left every member heard her say "The job is finished, I will return back to the Hidden Leaf."


	2. Chapter 2 Hello?

Thanks to all who read and alerted this story. I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy. I don't own the Akatsuki or anything Naruto related. All I own are my oc's.

_Chapter 2: Hello?_

The female laughed as she claimed she had completed her mission, but one crucial mistake she made as she left every member heard her say "The job is finished, I will return back to the Hidden Leaf."

Pein coughed slightly as he glared at the female strolling out of his door. "Pein what happen, what was that, who was she?" A confused and breathless Konan asked. Whatever had happened affected his members in a very bad way. He knew he had to do something. Something clicked in Pein's head as he realized that there was a hospital about 10 miles away from the base. He would use the hospital in case any of the Akatsuki was hurt, and Kakuzu or Sasori were not available.

Pein started to stand but quickly sat down due to the dizziness he was now feeling. He knew he would have trouble getting to the hospital but it was either this or nothing. Pein attempted to address his startled members.

"Everyone, I have not the slightest idea what has happened here in the last few minutes but I know this means trouble."

Everyone gave a slight not or a grunt in agreement.

"We must get to a medical center as soon as we can but the closest one to the base is 10 miles away. Before whatever was injected into to us spreads even further we have to get moving now or we might be able to make it in time. Is this understood?"

They all agreed and slowly stood up. At least 3 members grabbed their heads in agony. The ones that were coughing up blood had now stopped but they were clutching their stomachs.

"This may be harder than what we anticipated." Pein mumbled under his breath. "As fast as you can move east and get to the medical center. Everyone move out."

They all started out jumping slowly through the trees but they soon figured out that their breath was running out way to quickly than was it should be. The jumped down and decided to speedily walk the rest of the way there. They were ordered not to stop moving.

About 13 minutes into the journey Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan were rapidly slowing down until they just collapsed. They all stopped for brief moment to see if they were going to get up. Pein had to get to the hospital fast.

Before Pein and the others were even 60 feet away they started to slow down and collapse as well. They came to a stop in the forest and proceeded to just lay flat. Pein had not given up and continued to walk. He did not make it out of the clearing before he passed out. Pein did not lose all consciousness yet. He looked around as his eyes got heavier and heavier.

Everything was blurred.

A small figure started to approach him, but he was completely immobile. The figure he could tell was a small girl.

After that Pein did not remember much, but he did remember hearing the small girl say "Mister? Hello? Are you ok?"

Thanks for reading, reviews are not mandatory but are strongly advised. Tell me your opinion so I can make it better to the best of my ability. Thank again!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all who read and to the person who reviewed, it gives me motivation to write. I don't own the Akatsuki or anything Naruto related. All I own are my oc's.

_Chapter 3: Natalie _

After that Pein did not remember much, but he did remember hearing a small girl say "Mister? Hello? Are you ok?"

When Pein woke up he realized that he was in the same place, but he was alive. His eyes were still shut because he felt a small presence next to his body. Pein slowed his breathing so it would seem that he was still asleep. He assumed it was the small girl from earlier from when he passed out.

He heard the girl sigh.

"I wonder when they'll wake up. I hope they're okay."

She said to herself. Pein opened his intimidating eyes and stared at the young girl. "Hey! You're awake." She said with a smile. Pein sat up and grabbed the girl by her wrist.

"Who are you, and how did you heal me?"

The girl had sensed no danger even though Pein's hand was securely around her wrist.

"Oh, I'm Natalie Yomi! I found you and your friends just lying around here and it looked as if you were sick so I couldn't just let you lay there. You had some sort of really nasty flu, but don't worry I took care of it." Pein glared but he still acknowledged her. He looked around and finally understood what she meant by friends. Every single one of the Akatsuki members was asleep around him including Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, and Hidan even though they passed out about 60 yards away.

Pein had spaced out for a minute, but Natalie awoke him from his thought.

"Well now you know my name so what's your name." Pein thought whether or not he should give his name to the strange girl he had just met, but since she looked to be about nine or ten he had labeled her as harmless. "You may address me as Pein." The moment he finished his sentence the rest of the Akatsuki started to slowly wake up one at a time. Once everyone was awake they looked at each other, then at Natalie, then at Pein. "Hi!" Natalie said waving at everyone. "My name's Natalie." They all gave Pein a questioning look. "This is Natalie. When we passed out she was here to take care of us." They all nodded. "Thank you." Konan said to the girl. "You're welcome." Everyone else murmured a "thank you" or a "yeah what she said".

Konan scooted a little closer to Pein. "What are we going to do with her?" she whispered in his ear. Natalie looked at the two oblivious to what they were saying. "Take her with us." Pein said bluntly. "What?" Konan said raising her voice slightly. Her tone was surprising. "There's something special about her." They both looked in Natalie's direction. She was busy smiling at the other members shyly. "What do you mean by special?" Konan asked. "I can barely sense any chakra from her, she's useless. Besides she's only ten." Pein gave her a stern look.

"She healed all of us. She even brought Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, and Itachi here even though they passed out over 60 yards away from here. We need to take her back to the base."He said sternly.

Konan gave serious thought to his statement, and then nodded.

Pein coughed loudly getting everyone's attention. "We need to get back to the base as soon we can. There is no time to waste. Natalie you will be joining us as well." She jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes! I get to go on an adventure." She couldn't really analyze the danger of her situation. They were being so nice to her.

Pein and the others started to get up slowly. They wobbled a bit, but got up nonetheless. "Oh yeah, you might be a little dizzy." Natalie said scratching to back of her head. The rest of the Akatsuki looked at her strangely. She felt a little shy so she ran behind Pein. Some of the member's eyes opened slightly.

"Get moving." Pein gave the order as they started to turn away from him and the girl. The members were surprised by their leader's kindness. Instead of telling the girl to let go he slid his arm from her grasp and grabbed her small left hand and they walked all the way to the base.

As the Akatsuki walked away, there was a shadowy figure watching them from a tree top. "Interesting." it said. "Very interesting. Wait till the Leaf here's about this."


	4. Chapter 4 Sasori

Thank you to all that have read this so far. It really means a lot. Please review and tell me what I can do to make this anymore enjoyable for you. I hope you like this chapter.

_Chapter 4: Sasori_

As the Akatsuki walked away, there was a shadowy figure watching them from a tree top. "Interesting." it said. "Very interesting. Wait till the Leaf here's about this." The figure said as it watched the Akatsuki and the girl, now known as Natalie, walk away toward the base. "Maybe I should follow them." It mumbled under its breath, but it shook its head no. "This information is good enough. At least I completed my mission of infiltrating the Akatsuki base and poisoning them. Too bad they didn't die. I got to get to Lady Tsunade and quick to tell her about this."

The figure standing in the trees was the female that had attacked the Akatsuki only an hour before.

She swiftly jumped from tree to tree as quickly and as quietly as she could. She reached the village within a little bit over an hour or two. She walked through the doors to the Hokage's office.

"So, what do you have to report?" she asked.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade I have a lot of information."

*With the Akatsuki*

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki made it back to the base. When they walked in Natalie looked around with amazement. "Whoa, it looks so cool in here." She said while still holding the dangerous Akatsuki leaders hand. She went on and on about how cool the base was until Hidan snapped.

"Will you shut up you little piece of shit. I've heard enough of your fucking mouth." He said clutching his head.

Natalie's head fell in embarrassment, her face tinted with red. "Sorry." She said quietly. Pein interrupted her apology. "Everyone we will return to the meeting room and have a brief talk." They walked slowly to the meeting room.

Natalie had a look of uncertainty in her eyes as she clutched Pein's hand even tighter.

He looked down at her and then sighed.

When all the Akatsuki members sat down Natalie stood off to the side awkwardly seeing she had no seat. "It seems that the Leaf is out to terminate us. I'm guessing it's from Itachi and Kisame's recent visit there." Sasori spoke up. "Well what are we going to do about it? They already know where the base is, are we going to relocate?"

"You make a good point, but I believe that we should stay where we are and keep a low profile for a while. No one may leave the base without telling me or having a proper reason this is a serious issue. Our identities must remain a secret or our plans will be ruined. I hope my instructions are obeyed and understood."

Everyone nodded.

"Now onto the matter of Natalie. We will all introduce ourselves and then I will organize a schedule that will have one of you watching her at all times. We will start from the left side of the table and work our way around."

Konan started the introductions.

"Hello my name is Konan." Natalie lowered her head, shyly. "Hello." She said quietly. Konan gestured to every member as she said their names.

"That's Itachi, then Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu." They both nodded at each other.

"Ok, watching Natalie for the rest of the day will be Sasori." The said red head member sighed. Pein gave a barely noticeable glare at the puppet maker. "Then first thing in the morning will be Deidara a little bit into the afternoon Itachi, you will be watching her. Then in the evening Kakuzu, she will be on your watch. I'll make a new schedule later, but for now those are her guardians. If anything happens to her on your watch I will not be happy so watch her carefully. Everyone dismissed."

Natalie steadily walked to the red head. He stared down at her and then continued to just walk away with her following close behind. They walked to his room. Sasori immediately sat down at a bench and began analyzing and working on his puppets.

Natalie stood in the middle of the room just watching him. It took her a full ten minutes to build up the courage to ask him a question. "Excuse me, Mr. Sasori." His eyes never left his puppet but he grunted in response. "If I may ask, what are you doing?" He sighed. "Do you really care?" Natalie gave it some thought. "Yes actually I do."

"If you really want to know, I have a question to ask first. Do you believe that art is fleeting or do you think that it is eternal?"

Natalie was kind of confused by the question, but she answered it nonetheless.

"I like the thought of some art being fleeting, it will be permanently etched into my brain as that one beautiful moment. I think eternal is the best though, because you may stare at it for a long time and always have that beauty with you. It can be preserved and saved for future generations. Eternal is my answer."

Sasori was very surprised that a ten year old girl could produce such an answer. After he got over his surprise, he smiled.

"I like you kid. You're actually not that bad." Natalie smiled. "I am making true art. My puppets are eternal beauty." Sasori gestured toward the puppet he was working on. Natalie asked if she may touch the puppet. He nodded. She caressed the puppets face and looked at its physical features.

"Interesting." She said. She was about say something else when her stomach growled loudly.

"Sorry." She said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it brat. Let's get you something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5 The Base

Thank you to everyone who read this. I'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible. Review so you can tell me how well I'm doing or if there's something I need to fix. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Okay, this chapter will be in first person or Natalie's Point of View. It won't be third person like the first couple of chapters. Enjoy!

_Chapter 5: The Base_

"Don't worry about it brat. Let's get you something to eat." Sasori said with a small smile. I smiled back at the red head. He led me out the door and down a couple of turns till we reached the area where we had first entered. I saw Tobi sitting on the couch with an annoyed looking Deidara and Itachi sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

When Deidara saw us he mouthed the words help me. It made me giggle a bit. Sasori rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to find me something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and sat in the chair next to Itachi. "Hello Mr. Itachi." I said smiling. He replied with "Hn." And then went back to drinking his tea.

"_Wow, what a conversationalist." _I said in my head.

I sighed and looked in the direction of Sasori. He put a sandwich on a plate down in front of me. "Thank you." I grabbed it and took a big bite out of it.

*With the Hidden Leaf*

"So, what do you have to report?" The Hokage asked.

"Oh, Lady Tsunade I have a lot of information." The unidentified ninja said smiling secretly to herself. "Well what is it? Are the Akatsuki dead?" She said getting a little too excited.

"Well that's what I thought at first but no. What I did find out is that they found a girl in the forest and they took her back to their base."

Tsunade smiled devilishly. "Tell me more about this girl." Both females laughed, though this was a serious matter they couldn't help it. "The girls name is Natalie Yomi. She looks to be about nine or ten and has mid-back brown hair and icy blue eyes. The last thing she was wearing and probably still wearing is a white sleeveless shirt with ruffles in the front and red shorts that come up a little over mid-thigh. She had shoes but not any shoes I have seen before, but they were white in color. I hope that's enough information on the girl and by that look on your face I'm sure you have an idea."

"Yes, I have a wonderful plan in mind. Now Madelyn grab the rest of your team I have an assignment for you all."

*With the Akatsuki*

I took the last bite out of my sandwich. I hopped down from my chair and put my dish in the sink. Sasori was already gone by the time I turned around. I went back to my chair next to Itachi. Even though I failed to make him talk to me earlier I tried again.

"How are you doing Mr. Itachi?" He looked directly at me and mumbled. "I'm fine." I continued to press on the conversation seeing that he did not ask me how I was doing in return. "What kind of tea are you drinking?" He sighed before answering me again. "It is Sencha tea, and shouldn't you be with Sasori right now?" He said with a blank expression.

"I couldn't find his room." I admitted. Itachi put down his tea and stood up. He began to walk away. I turned my head in confusion. "Well, come with me Natalie." I stood up hesitantly. I hurried over to him before he could disappear behind the corridor.

"Sorry." I said apologizing. "This place is really big and the turns confused me. I really didn't mean to bother you." Itachi sighed once again. "Hn." He grunted as a response and kept walking me down the hall.

We took many twists and turns to get to our destination. Itachi stopped in front of door. I stepped closer to the door. "So this is Sasori's room? Can you tell me how we got there from the kitchen?" I asked turning around, but Itachi had already left.

I knocked on the door. I waited about ten seconds before I heard an answer.

"Come in." I walked in the door a little irritated from my lack on conversation with Itachi. Sasori raised an eyebrow at my attitude. "Anti-social bitch." I mumbled under my breath. "Excuse me?" Sasori asked leaning forward to hear me more clearly. "It's nothing." I answered back.

I skipped lightly to where Sasori sat. I took another look at his puppets and smiled. "So how do you make these anyway?" I asked. When I felt his puppets faces they did not feel like any material that I have been in contact with.

"It's not important." He said.

I really didn't care anyway. "So what are we gonna do now?" Sasori gave some thought to my question. "I'll ask Pein where you will be sleeping and if there is sleeping clothes for you to wear. Do you want to come with me to ask or would you prefer to stay here?" I stood up. "I'll go with you." I said. We walked, again, through many turns. Eventually we reached Pein's office or room. Sasori gave a light knock. "Enter." We heard a dark yet familiar voice say.

We both slowly walked into the room. Sasori observed his surroundings carefully before sitting down in the chairs positioned in front of Pein's desk. I sat down next to him.

"I was curious about the sleeping arrangements for Natalie, where she will get sleep wear, and other necessities. It's late and I think that she should sleep now." He said.

Pein nodded. He signaled for Konan who was standing idly in the back. They whispered in each other's ear for a minute or two before facing us. "Natalie, Konan knows a room that you may stay in, she will give you all your necessities such as sleep wear and hygiene products such as a toothbrush, a hairbrush and other things that you might need." I gave him an ok. He dismissed Konan and I, but he told Sasori to stay behind and that he had to talk to him about something. He looked at me like he needed approval. He would have stayed anyway, why did he look at me?

Even if I was confused I still nodded and left the room with Konan.


	6. Chapter 6 Pein's Questions

Thank you to those people who are still reading this. It makes me smile that you guys actually like this. Okay, enjoy this chapter.

_Chapter 6: Pein's Questions_

Even if I was confused I still nodded and left the room with Konan. She led me out of the room and shut the door very cautiously. I don't know how they get around, because I was still confused on where I was. Konan stopped at a door with another door to the right of it. Before she opened the door to my room she pointed at the other door. "That is Itachi's room. If you need anything you can talk to him or any of us, but be careful. Some members I don't recommend that you talk to. I will be back with night wear for you. Tomorrow Itachi is you guardian, he will take you to the nearest shop and he will help buy clothing for you."

I nodded. I walked into the room and Konan shut the door behind me. It was a nice medium sized room. It had a plain beige full sized bed with a nightstand on either side of it. There was a small dresser off to the side and a small closet to the left of the drawers, there was a small bookcase as well next to what looked like a bathroom.

The room was a little dusty and bland. I will have to ask Konan if I am allowed to paint and get new furniture.

Instead of sitting on the bed I sat in the middle of the room. I looked around the dark room. It had no window but it did have a small light. It just barely illuminated the room.

I heard a knock on the door and Konan walked into the room. She was holding a night gown, a toothbrush, a hairbrush, toothpaste, soap, and towels. They were all in a nice pile. She laid all the items on my bed. "This has everything you need for right now. If you need anything else remember you can talk to me." She gave me a small smile as she left. I grabbed all the stuff she gave to me and headed for the bathroom.

*With Pein and Sasori*

Sasori sat down in the chair in front of Pein's desk. "What did you need?" He asked. Pein gave Sasori a very serious look. "I know Natalie is getting ready to go to bed, but I have a very important task for you."

He nodded. "You will go to Natalie's new acquired room, or you own, and I want you to ask questions about her. Why she was living in the forest, where she was born, and things similar to those. One more thing, take her to the training room and fight her." Pein didn't get a chance to finish before Sasori spoke up.

"You want me to fight her, she is ten years of age. I thought you said you needed her?"

Pein held up his hand and stopped Sasori from saying any further words. "Like I told Konan there is something special about her. She is no ordinary kid, I can tell. When you fight her I want you to come at her with the intent of killing her. Just in case she really is defenseless make sure any wounds or poisoning that you cause her can be healed. If she cannot fight she will become another Akatsuki healer or a spy. No more questions are to be asked. Do you understand this assignment?" Pein asked glaring at the red head.

Sasori nodded. He got up from the chair and walked out of the room. Before he shut the door Pein called out to him.

"Have the intent to kill her. No holding back. If she figures out that you are not going to hurt her she will never avert you attacks."

Sasori nodded once more.

He knew Natalie was probably getting cleaned up. He walked back to his room and worked on his puppets once more.

*With Natalie*

I stepped out of the bathroom. I folded my clothes in a neat pile and placed them on top of the dresser. I had just taken a quick shower. I was wearing a pale blue night gown with short sleeves. The gown came down just above my knees. Konan had given it to me. She also gave me black shorts which I was wearing underneath it. I had my wet hair in a messy ponytail. I looked to my right to find a clock. It was only 8:00 p.m. It wasn't even late. I walked to the door, shut off the lights and left.

I knew I wasn't going to find Sasori's room on my own so I went to the room next door and gave it a small knock.

When the door opened I was greeted with a blank look.

"Hello Mr. Itachi. Can you direct me to Mr. Sasori's room?" I asked as politely as I could. He sighed and opened the door wider so that I could come in. He had a book in his hands. I couldn't get a good look at it before he put it away in his nightstand drawer. He signaled to me that I would have to wait a minute. He walked into his bathroom.

I looked around his room. It was about the same size as mine, if not bigger. He has a full size bed as well, but his bed was a nice navy blue color. He has one nightstand to the side of his bed, a small chair in the corner of the room next to a lamp, and a large dresser. The dresser was at least two times the size of the one I had. Slightly above the dresser was an oval shaped mirror. I finished surveying the room when he walked out of the door.

He walked straight passed me and out the door. I shut off the lights and shut the door. I ran to him before I couldn't see where he was going.

I paid very close attention to where Itachi was going. We took a right, went straight, and then we took two lefts. I attempted to remember the order of turns I took. The minute we were in sight of Sasori's door Itachi turned around to leave. Before he was out of sight I yelled. "Thank you Mr. Itachi." He turned around for a brief moment and nodded. I was going to knock on Sasori's door, but it was already open and he was standing in front of me. He gestured for me to come in. I complied with his request. I walked in and sat on a small couch. He walked in and sat next to me. There was just enough room to fit Sasori and myself on the couch.

"Natalie, I have some questions to ask you." I nodded slowly. He pretended to cough before he spoke.

"Where did you live before you lived in the forest, and if you didn't live anywhere else, or you have no memory, how long did you live in there?"

I thought about his questions. I couldn't decide what I should say to him. I sat with a panicked expression on my face.

"Natalie, what happened to your family? Did you ever have one?" It was a sore question, but it was easier to answer than the first.

"I remember the face of my mother and father. I also remember having a younger sister." Sasori furrowed his brows. "Do you remember anything about them, and can you answer my previous questions?" I broke the eye contact that we had and looked at the floor. I scratched behind my ear shyly.

"I don't remember a lot, they all have brown hair like me, but if I saw their faces I would know who they were in an instant and I've lived in the forest for a very long time. I don't know exactly how long. I probably lived somewhere else, but I have no recollection of it. I hope that answers all your questions." I said with a slight blush on my face.

"Ok, thank you now I need you to come with me. Were gonna do something fun."

I had an expression on my face that was confusion mixed with excitement.

I followed him out of his room. We got to a small door that when Sasori opened it, it led down stair. We finally reached this one door that was five times the width of the others. Sasori opened the door. I saw a gigantic field of nothing. To my right there was a closet. The ground was looked as if was grass, and it could have been, and the ceiling looked like a grayish blackish metal with several pipes running through it.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked with a smile on my face.

He gave me a serious look. My smile disappeared, and I scrunched up my face.

"Stand on the other side of the room please." He said. His expression did not change. I slowly and cautiously walked to the other side of the room. "What are we doing?" I asked in a more demanding voice, but it only came out as a small whisper. Sasori reached into his cloak and pulled out two scrolls. He made a hand sign with one hand and there were two puffs of smoke. In a matter of seconds there were two puppets, I think, that were in his hands.

"I still don't understand what we're doing. Is this some kind of…?" I never got to finish my sentence. The puppets that Sasori had in his hands were now flying straight at me.


	7. Chapter 7 Sasori's Answers

Thank you to all who have read and alerted this story it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter! I don't own anything but the plot and my oc's.

_Chapter 7: Sasori's Answers_

s"I still don't understand what we're doing. Is this some kind of…?" I never got to finish my sentence. The puppets that Sasori had in his hands were now flying straight at me. I was frozen in place. Fear took over my body and eyes. As the puppets got closer I dove to my side barely escaping them. Both puppets stopped and blades dipped in some purple liquid were now coming out of their arms. I could only assume that is was poison. They puppets came at me again, but in a downward way, like they were aiming for me and the ground. To get away I did three back handsprings. My landing was ungraceful and I tripped over my own feet.

When I turned around the puppets had slowed down.

One of the two puppets was right next to Sasori, while the other was closer to me.

I looked at Sasori and he made a hand sign. I heard him mumble something under his breath. It sounded like he said Iron Sand. Whatever he said caused the puppet that was closer to me to react. Its mouth opened and black sand, I guess, came out of its mouth. It created a cloud of it above itself. The cloud came toward me. When the sand hit my skin in burned. It felt like I was getting stabbed repeatedly.

I felt like I was on fire.

Blood was starting to come out of the puncture wounds created. I let out a glass shattering, blood curdling scream. The sand stopped coming toward me. I collapsed to the ground, my voice was silenced. I sat up on my knees and stared at the ground, tears were streaming down the side of my face.

"Why Sasori?" I said just above a whisper. "Why?" I yelled. I looked directly at his face and blank eyes stared back at me. There was no emotion. Sasori sent the other puppet that was next to him at me. Instead of feeling scared I felt searing hot anger. I stood up straight, the puppet was coming at me with full force. I ran toward the puppet and held up my hand. My fist smashed right into the puppet. It shattered into pieces. I didn't stop there and I kept running, this time my target was Sasori.

My fist smashed right into his cheek. His face was a lot harder than what I anticipated. My hand recoiled as a sharp pain went through it. When I looked up at Sasori's face it was cracked and small bits and pieces were falling from it. Suddenly I felt light headed and I fell backward.

After that everything went black.

*Later at night around 11:00 p.m.*

I woke up, but I kept my eyes shut. I was shaking. The memories of what happened between Sasori and I startled me, I quickly sat up straight and my eyes were now wide open.

My eyes scanned the room and I found Sasori sitting in the corner. He stood up and walked toward me. I backed up into the wall as far as I could. Sasori tilted his head to right and he just stared at me. I could feel him asking me if I was scared. I took a big breath and tears started coming out of my eyes again, but not because I was scared.

I wrapped my arms around Sasori's neck and I sobbed into his shoulder. I felt like such a baby, despite what has happened to me in the past, this is kind of a traumatic experience for me. I haven't' been attacked in…well I can't remember. My tears stopped and I just sat there.

Sasori pulled me off of him.

He placed his hands under my arms and picked me up. He carried me into the room that Konan brought me into earlier. Sasori tried to set me down on the bed but I refused to let go of him.

"Can you stay here till I fall asleep?" I asked groggily trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. He sat on the side of my bed and leaned against the wall. He held me there for a while and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

*Sasori's P.O.V*

After Natalie fell asleep I tucked her into bed and I walked very slowly to Pein's office. There was no way that a girl as small as she is could have broken my puppet or ever make a small scratch on my cheek. Yet, she was able to shatter both. I need to report this to Pein. I am almost certain that Natalie is hiding something from us.

I knocked on the door to Pein's office.

"Enter." He said. I opened the door as quietly as I could. When he saw me he gave me a serious look. "I'm guessing you have all the information I need, correct?" I nodded. Pein motioned for me to sit down in front of his desk. I complied with his request. "Tell me everything you learned about her and what happened in your fight."

I nodded once more. "Earlier she had told me that she did have a full family. The family consisted of a mother, a father, and a younger sister. She stresses that she does not remember their names, and that if she were to see their faces she would know who they were in an instant. Natalie also said she most likely lived somewhere else before, but has no recollection of it. I am believed to think that she has lived in the forest for as long as she could remember.

Honestly I think she may be hiding something. Her heartbeat increased very quickly as I began asking her those questions." Pein shook his head in understanding as I told the other half of the story.

"Natalie did better in the fight than what I expected her to. She dodged most of my attacks, and is very quick. Natalie is much stronger than what she appears to be. She shattered one of my, believed to be, indestructible puppets and she cracked one side of my face with just one punch." I held up my finger and showed him the damage done to my face.

Pein looked astonished, yet excited that a young girl like Natalie could do that. He knew he had some more questioning to do.

"Good job on collection the information. You may leave." I did what I was told and left the room. As I was shutting the door Konan came out from behind the shadows and she didn't seem very happy.

*The following morning* Natalie's P.O.V

When I woke up I was tucked into my bed and Sasori was not there. It then occurred to me that Pein had told the Akatsuki members that a new person would be my guardian today. If my memory serves me right I remember him saying that Deidara would be watching me, then a little into the afternoon, Itachi, and then late that evening, it would be Kakuzu.

I slid my legs over the side of the bed and yawned. When I stood up I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I yawned again and popped my back. I walked over to the small dresser, on top of it there was a good sized brush. I took my hair tie out and quickly brushed through my hair. It was still frizzy, but at least it wasn't tangled. I walked out of my room. I turned to my left and ran into Itachi. He had a plate in one hand and tea in the other.

"Good morning Mr. Itachi." I said with a small smile. He closed his eyes and opened his door. Before he shut it he said something in a small whisper.

"Deidara is waiting for you in the kitchen with your breakfast. Go straight, go through your first right and then go straight from there. The kitchen and connected living room should be to your following right."

I mumbled thanks and started walking. When I reached the kitchen Deidara was sitting at the bar next to Sasori. When they saw me I smiled. Deidara smiled back and Sasori closed his eyes without any expression, either way I felt acknowledged. I jumped up to an empty bar seat next to Deidara. He got up and handed me a plate with a small bagel on it. I think it might have had cream cheese on it. I took a small bit out of it and savored the taste. As I chewed Deidara started asking me questions.

"So what do you think of art Natalie, yeah?" he asked anxiously. I looked at Sasori and he had a small smirk on his face. "I think art is eter…" He stopped me mid word. "How could you think art is like that? Sasori obviously must have brainwashed you into thinking that, but don't worry I'll help you see that true art is fleeting, there one second and gone the next, hm." Deidara seemed proud of his little speech, Sasori scoffed while I just giggled.

I took the last bit of my bagel and stood up to put my plate in the sink.

When I turned around Deidara was standing up and he had a weird smile on his face. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me somewhere. "I need to show you true art, and then maybe you'll change your mind about art being eternal, hm." We reached Pein's office and Deidara knocked slightly loud on the door.

"Enter" we heard an irritated voice say.

When we walked in Pein looked as if he sighed a little on the inside. "What is the problem Deidara?" He smiled and began talking.

"Can I take Natalie outside, hm?" Before Pein answered no Deidara gave another saying. "It'll just be outside the base so I can show her my art, yeah." Pein shut his eyes.

"Ok Deidara but If you are gone longer than 15 minutes bad things will happen to you. It this understood?" He nodded. "Not a second longer Deidara. You know Konoha ninja are after us. If you see any suspicious activities bring Natalie inside as quickly as you can and try to resolve the problem."

"You have my word, Leader-Sama." He flashed a quick smile and dragged me out of the base in my pajamas.


	8. Chapter 8 Kidnapping

Sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy with spring break and all, but I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

_Chapter8: Kidnapping_

"You have my word, Leader-Sama." He flashed a quick smile and dragged me out of the base in my pajamas.

Deidara laughed to himself as we made it outside. "Ok Natalie, sit down." I did as I was told and sat down in front of him. He proceeded to sit down as well. He reached into a pouch strapped to his side. Inside there was this kind of cream color substance. "What is that?" I asked curiously. He smiled once more. "This is my clay, it's what I use to make my art, un." I raised my eyebrows. "How does that even work?" He held his hands out and a tongue came out of each hand.

I back up a little bit. My facial expression was mixed with disgust and fascination. After showing me his…extra tongues he put his right hand in the same bag strapped to his waist. He pulled his hand out and the mouth was chewing. "Is it eating the clay?" I asked trying to sound calm. "No, hm." The mouth then regurgitated a perfectly crafted bird.

Deidara carefully laid the bird on the ground. "You might want to back up, yeah." He said with a huge grin. I stepped back about a little over five feet. Deidara made a quick gesture with his hand and the bird grew to a size bigger than Deidara and I. "Wow." I said as I came closer to the object. "This is only the beginning of my art, un." He said. The bird began to flap its wings and it took flight. "What is it…?" Deidara shushed me.

"Just watch, yeah."

The bird at first just started to fly in circles, but then in a second it exploded in a flash. At first I was frightened but then I stood there in absolute astonishment.

"That was so cool!" I yelled. Deidara showed me a couple more of his creations. We were both smiling and having fun. In the middle of one explosion Deidara stopped smiling. I gave him a questioning look. "Natalie get back to the base, right now, yeah." He said in all seriousness. Before I got a chance to move two arms were wrapped around my waist. "Deidara!" I screamed. He immediately turned around, but he was quickly tackled by another male. He was able to push him off and into a tree. The male slumped down and didn't get up. Deidara turned back towards me. I elbowed the person that had a hold of me in the stomach.

The person let go. I turned around and met the face of a short female. I could feel Deidara tense up. "You're that girl from earlier." He said somewhat angry.

"Aww, thanks for remembering me Blondie, but now's not the time. Just hand over the girl and no harm will come to you." The moment the girl said the last half of her sentence the man that tackled Deidara had a knife against his neck.

He mouthed the words run to me. The female caught what he had said and grabbed me once more. "What do we do now Madelyn?" The male asked. The female, now know as Madelyn, rolled her eyes and then glared at her companion. "You idiot!" she yelled. "I didn't then to know my name. Incompetent fool."

Then man gave a shy look. "Sorry." He said. He then hit Deidara in the neck causing him to slump over.

"Deidara!" I yelled. They only chuckled. She covered my mouth and then hit me in the neck as well. Things got blurry and I lost consciousness.

*Sasori's P.O.V*

I had just finished patching the cracks in my cheek that Natalie had made. While fixing it I had a serious thought session. I could not sense little to any chakra coming from her during our fight. So it was defiantly not a chakra infused punch. If that was just her strength I can't even imagine what her punch would be like with chakra.

A large serge of chakra broke my train of thought.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked out of my room. I know I'm not allowed to leave the base without Pein's permission, but I decided against telling him for some reason. I left the base and found a slumped over Deidara against a tree and no Natalie. My eyes widened.

"Deidara." I yelled slightly. He shifted in his space and then woke up. He turned to face me and then he looked around. When he saw there was no one but him and I he got a panicked look on his face.

"What did you do brat?" I asked somewhat angry. Deidara got up from his current sitting position and stood up. He walked slowly to the entrance of the base. I followed him and saw he was walking to Pein's office. I kept my distance. Deidara knocked on the door and was allowed entrance. I didn't walk in, but I crept up near the door so I could hear the conversation.

"What is it Deidara? Where is Natalie, did you already pass her to Itachi?" I didn't hear anything so I assumed the brat just shook his head no.

"Then why are you here Deidara?" Pein asked irritated. I heard the brat take a big breath of air.

"I was showing Natalie my art directly in front of the base. Then I think it was Konoha ninja that attacked us. The leader of the group was that female ninja that attacked all of us yesterday. Her name is Madelyn. The team of two made me lose consciousness and when I woke Natalie was gone."

I heard a loud thump. "You what?" An extremely dark voice said. "Pein I…" Deidara was interrupted. "Deidara, I want you to find Natalie. If you cannot retrieve her by tomorrow morning I'll personally kill you. I hope that's understood. I want you to go on this retrieval mission with Sasori and apparently he's standing right outside the door. Get all your supplies and get out of the base." My eyebrow arched when Pein mentioned my name and whereabouts. I could have sworn I didn't make a sound and hid my chakra. I guess there's no hiding from him. I backed away from the door, the brat came out in a rush. He ran to his room and I walked to my own to gather my puppets.

I met up with Deidara in the clearing in front of the base.

He created one of his birds that he refers to as art. If anything my puppets are the real art. We both hopped up onto the bird. I usually prefer to walk, but this was urgent.

The bird took off.

*Natalie's P.O.V*

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I knew I was in an unfamiliar place. Those people took me away from Deidara. I finally opened my eyes and was being carried by the male that had tackled Deidara. I panicked and elbowed the male in the stomach. He coughed and fumbled with holding me. In the end he ended up dropping me. I hit several trees before I smacked on to the ground.

"Seth! Are you that big of an idiot?" The girl named Madelyn yelled at her partner.

"Sorry." He said as he rushed after me. I held my head as I sat up. When I saw who Madelyn called Seth rush after me I got to my feet, I turned around and started to run. I swerved through the trees as fast as I could. "Come back here you little brat!" I heard them yell at me. I looked back at them for a second to see how close they were to me. In the seconds my head was turned I ran into an inconvenient tree. My head was already hurting, but now I had a splitting headache.

Madelyn and Seth caught up to me and threw me over their shoulder. At first I was resisting, but I gave up about seven minutes later.

In about 40 minutes we reached a big gate that was a greenish and a kind of a cream color. I was carried in and I took a good look at my surroundings. It was bustling yet quaint. Once again I tried struggling and resisting, but this time I was screaming. All they did was cover my mouth with their hands. Everyone kind of glances at us but then they went off to their own business.

We reached a large door and we went up stairs. They knocked on an upcoming door. We heard the words enter and then we walked in. I saw a blonde lady wearing a grayish kimono type shirt and a green jacket over it.

They dropped me in front of the lady with rather large breast. Her expression was neutral. She wasn't smiling and she wasn't frowning. I sat down and gave her the same expression she was giving me. Her eyes were directed to my two kidnappers.

"Madelyn, Seth, I see that you have caught the girl. I'm impressed with her capture from the Akatsuki, but I'm not happy. Do you know why?" She asked her expression getting a little more furious. They looked down at me.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Tsunade scoffed. "Well then why am I upset with your work?" Madelyn elbowed Seth to step up and tell Tsunade, but it seems that he didn't have a clue about what was going on so she came forward instead to tell what happened.

"The female target Natalie appears to have some minor injuries to her person. Her head is bruised and so are other parts of her body including the arm. Her arm is also slightly bleeding."

I looked down at my arm and indeed my arm was bleeding, but it wasn't slight. Blood was quickly trickling down my arm and on to the floor. The blood had already created a small pool of itself. My pajamas were also soaked in my blood. How I didn't notice that before is beyond me. Tsunade stood up and walked to me. She held out a hand for me to take. I was skeptical at first, but I took the hand nonetheless.

"Let's get you to the hospital." She said in a comforting tone. I followed her out of the room. Soon we came to a white building.

*With Sasori and Deidara* Deidara's P.O.V

We finally caught up to Natalie after about 40 minutes of travel. I was getting ready to start a fight with the two when Sasori stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked him angrily.

"Well brat," He started. "We're too close to the village and they are most likely taking Natalie to the Hokage. We're going to have to silently keep watch and take her back to base around nightfall. If you had any sense you would know this brat." I rolled my eyes, but let him continue talking.

"This could be a trap as well since they knew we have been in contact with Natalie. We need to make a plan now."


End file.
